Anti Pyron
by Sythe2
Summary: Pyron became the strongest fighter out of the DarkStalkers & he is slowly destroying the world of Makai. A incubus from the human world will challenge his strength. FeliciaJason. MorriganJason one sided. Please review.
1. Dark hope

Jason: Hello there everyone. Here's my new fanfic. 

Morrigan: Yeah. It's been awhile since you last posted Ranma 1/2 World Martial Arts tournament. Another one of Jason's Fanfic. Why didn't you post alot of fanfics?

Jason: Well a good idea don't come easy.

Morrigan: Maybe it'll come easier if I get inside your pants.

Jason: Hang on there. I gotta say this Copyright junk.

As such Capcom owns the Darkstalker series, Morrigan, Hsien-ko, Felicia, Lin-Lin and other characters I can't remember are theirs. I just own this fanfic, Jason, and the idea.

Morrigan: You wish you own me.

Jason: Ummmm, read on before Morrigan gets any more funny ideas.

In the boarders of Utah at Salt lake City, Felicia's Orphanage was busy as usual. The owner of the orphanage, the blue haired semi-fur covered cat girl Felicia, was playing with a few of the orphans outside of the orphanage as usual.

"Mama, look at this." One boy called out.

"Coming." Felicia replied.

Everyone enjoyed Felicia's presence even though she was a Darkstalker and had a tail. But this info didn't mind to them one bit. Felicia started to walk toward the boy when a mail man came by.

"Hey there Felicia, I got some packages for you. It's from the Famous Panio group, 'Winged panist'" the mail man said.

"Oh thanks." Felicia replied.

"No problem. It's always so nice to see people like you caring for the orphans." he said before leaving.

"Mama, what's in the package?" the group of kids asked.

"Let me see." Felicia said as she opened the package.

Inside was a letter and 200 tickets for the staff of Felicia's Orphanage, the orphans, and herself. She opened the letter and started to read it.

To Miss Felicia,

The Winged Panist has heard of your contrubition to the kids. So we, the group would like to invite you and the entire orphanage to view our next recitial in the Salt Lake City recital Hall. The Panioist that will be playing is none other then our very own Jason. The time of the recital is at at 5:00 pm.

Thanks in advance,  
Winged Panist

Felicia looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Let's go back into the orphanage. We have to get ready for a recital." Felicia said.

"Ok mama." The group of kids quoted.

She brought the kids in along with the tickets. Later, at 4:30, everyone in the orphanage was ready to see the recital. It took them five minutes to reach the Recital Hall and soon enough, everyone was seated in the hall. It was just like Carnegie Hall with the massive room and numberous seatings.

Outside, a limo pulled up to the recital hall and stopped infront of the building.

"Mr. Jason, we are here." the limo driver said.

"Park the limo and here's your ticket. I like alot of people to hear music." Jason said smiling as he handed the limo driver a ticket.

Jason opened the door and stepped out. A black raven haired slightly tan skin 17 year old boy came looked around the building of the Recital Hall. He currently wore a suit and tie that hid his muscular body. Jason took one last look around before he grew wings on his back and back quickly. With that, he entered the building. Jason went to the performer's enterance to the stage and saw a grand panio waiting for him infront of the orphanage.

"Well then, let's get started." Jason said smiling as he walked out on the stage.

Felicia sniffed the air around her. She smelled the usual scent of every orphan and staff in the recital hall. Just when she content with the smell, she then picked up the familiar scent of two DarkStalkers hunters and one DarkStalker. One came from behind the stage curtains while the other two came from behind the door. The door opened as two girls came in. Both were wearing the classic Chinesse exorcist clothing except one had rather large claws at the end of the sleeves. One had brown hair and lightly tanned skin, but looked serious while the other had more of a blackish blue hair and her skin looked more like a dead man's skin. They both sat down behind Felicia.

"Felicia, how are you doing?" The the blue haired girl asked.

"I'm doing ok Hsien-Ko. How about you Lin-Lin?" Felicia replied.

"Ok for the most part. Some men here tried to get me laided, but Hsien-Ko took care of them rather quickly." Lin-Lin replied.

"Who's the kids?" Hsien-Ko asked pointing to the orphans.

"They are orphans that were invited with me and my staff for a panio recital." Felicia answered.

"So who's our panioist?" Lin-lin asked.

"Jason, there he is." Felicia replied as she joined in clapping her hands with the others as Jason stepped out onto the stage.

"He's rather good looking." Hsien-ko remarked.

Jason stopped infront of the panio and faced the crowd.

"Thank you for coming to my panio recital. My songs will be dedicated to Miss Felicia the owner, all of the staff of Felicia's Orphanage, the orphans themselves, and to my group not including myself for making this recital possible." Jason said as he bowwed to the crowd. He went to the panio bench and sat down. He took a deep breath and started to play Fur Elise.

"So he is the Darkstalker I smelled." Felicia whispered.

"You mean that boy is a DarkStalker?" Hsien-Ko asked.

"Yeah. His name is Jason." Felicia whispered.

Fifteen minutes later, above the recital hall, 75 Huitzil robots hovered above the Recital hall armmed to the teeth.

'Scanning complete. Human occupants: 201 DarkStalker DNA: 2 DarkStalker Genetic code: Cat-women, unknown.  
Commence Attack.'

The Huitzil Robots raised a machinal arm and missles shot out of the arm. It rushed toward the building.

Inside the Hall, Jason finished his last song of the concert. Jason stood up and bowwed to the audience, who were appluading him.

"Thanks you, Thank you. You are too kind." Jason said smiling.

"Encore!" Felicia called out.

"Wait. do you hear something?" Hsien-ko asked.

"Yeah. I hear it also." Lin-lin replied.

Suddenly the roof blew up, sending rubble downward. The rubble missed everyone.

"Get the kids out of here!" Felicia called out to her staff.

The staff complied as they herded the panicing kids outside.

Lin-lin muttered some inaudioable words and she turnned into a paper ward, which landed on Hsien-ko's forehead.

Jason looked up into the sky and saw the 75 Huitzil robots.

"Jason, get out of here!" Felicia called out.

"Let's go you robots!" Jason yelled.

A black aura surrounded Jason as he turned into a incubus.

"That's the DarkStalker I smelled!" Felicia said.

"Are you two going to help or what!?" Jason barked.

"What's with the attutude!?" Hsien-ko exclaimed.

The 75 Huitzil robots split to attack each of the remaining people inside.

25 robots surrounded Jason and charged up an energy beam for an attack.

Jason smiled as he looked at his hands.

His hands then turnned into blades. He ran up to the closest robot and cleaved it into two. The remaining 24 robots fired on Jason.

"Nice try! Cosmic Blast!" Jason yelled. his sword arms turned back into hands as he dodged each beam. He fired his own beam and 12 robots exploded from the beam shot.

On the floor, Felicia and Hsien-ko Stood back to back against the robots.

Felicia curled up and started rolling. She then rushed into 3 robots and blew them up. she hopped out of her curled attack and slashed the next five robots, turning them into metal ribbons.

Hsien-ko pulled out from her sleeves a large metal spike ball and slammed 15 robots with it before she let the ball go. she then thrusted her claws on the ground and a sword pierced through the remaining 10 robots she had to deal with.

Jason flew into the air. One robot shot a beam at Jason and it slammed into his stoumach. It was enough to send Jason crashlanding into another three robots, destroying them. Felicia ran over to Jason and pulled him up.

"Are you ok?" Felicia asked.

"This isn't looking good." Jason muttered.

One robot heard this quote and cross-examined it.

'Quote found.  
Idenity found: Son of Mercury.'

Above the battlefield inthe darkness, a succubus observes the battle. she was very impressed with Jason's battling.

"I guess it's time to help them out." the lady said as she flew to the battlefield.

Inside the building, the remaining robots surrounded Felicia, Jason, and Hsien-ko.

"Any ideas?" Jason asked.

"None at all." Felicia answered.

"We take them out." Hsien-ko replied.

"Sure and we get blasted to bits for our trouble." Jason replied sarcasticly.

Suddenly, 26 mini spikes pierce through the robots and quickly withdrew them. The robots blew up and set the building ablaze.

"Where did that come from?" Hsien-ko asked.

Her question was answered when a lady flew down and landed infront of them.

"Morrigan!" Felicia hissed.

The Succubus named Morrigan walked toward Jason.

"So you are the Rumored incubus that can stand light." Morrigan said.

"I take it that succubus are suppose to hate light." Jason said.

"In most cases. You are the first person in our race that can withstand light." Morrigan muttered as she .

"Wait a minute. Where are you taking Jason?" Hsien-ko asked.

"I have to test his strength. Unless you want to test it." Morrigan said.

"... I don't mind the fight. I want to see how strong Jason is before I kill him." Hsien-ko answered.

"I won't die so easily." Jason said getting up from Felicia's grasp.

Jason took one look at Felicia and stared back at Hsien-ko. Felicia blushed when Jason started at her.

"Well then, let's start." Hsien-ko said. Jason merely nodded.

Hsien-ko grabbed a gong from her sleeves and placed it on the ground. She brought out a mallet and smashed it into the gong.

Jason was thrown backward by the shockwave of the gong. He landed hard on the ground. Jason got up quickly and morphed his wings into javelins which rushed toward Hsien-ko.

She blocked the javelins with the gong that was currently out. She tossed it at Jason while slamming her sleeves claws on the ground.

Jason reformed his wings and jumpped into the air. The ground below him rumbled and a giant sword slammed into him, sending him backward.

"You're good." Jason said.

"It's my job." Hsien-ko said as she ran in for the attack.

Jason morphed his left hand into a sword and also ran in for the attack.

Morrigan saw Jason's unique skill and smiled.

"I got you now!" Hsien-ko yelled.

"Think again!" Jason yelled.

As soon as both were in striking range, Hsien-ko slashed her sleeve claws at Jason.

Jason blocked one slash with his sword hand as he grabbed the paper ward on Hsien-ko's forehead. He then flapped his wings and flew into the air. He then landed somewhat close to Felicia and started to taunt Hsien-ko.

You can't attack me anymore. Because you don't have this paper ward." Jason muttered.

"Let go of my sister!" Hsien-ko yelled.

"Here then." Jason said as he tossed the paper ward to Hsien-ko.

"So, did I pass?" Jason asked Morrigan.

"Yes, you did. We might be able to finally defeat Pyron." Morrigan replied.

Morrigan: Jaaasssooonn.

Jason: What is it? As you can see, I'm binding my shirt from where Hsien-ko decided to blast me with her sword attack.

Hsien-ko: You can't blame me. Capcom gave me this attack and I love them for it.

Jason: I gotta sue them for damage.

Felicia: I don't think they will like that.

Jason: Oh well. Just let me have a map to their building.

Hsien-ko: Knock it off Jason.

Felicia: Next chapter, Makai's fated arrival.

Jason: I have them now!!!!!!


	2. Makai's Fated Arrival

Felicia: Hey, where's Jason? I haven't seen Hsien-ko either.

Morrigan: Jason said that he had to go to court and Hsien-ko is going just because the court was one lawyer short.

Felicia: So what did he try to do to Capcom?

Morrigan: I'm guessing that he tried to get some money out of Capcom for damage.

Felicia: At least he left me this note. Let me read it.

I don't own any of DarkStalker characters or the story. I only own Jason and this fanfic.

Felicia: I hope Jason does well in court.

Morrigan: Knowing him, he might have to pay a hefty fine for it.

Felicia: Ok let's get on with the chapter before anything else happens.

"Jason, I need to bring you to Makai." Morrigan said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"You might be able to defeat Pyron." Morrigan replied.

"Wait just one minute. What's Makai and who is Pyrcon?" Jason asked.

"Makai is the DarkStalker's world. Pyron is a cosmic being. We don't know how he came here. But we do know that he's strong." Felicia replied.

"But why Makai?" Jason asked.

"Let's just say that they are expecting you." Morrigan replied.

With that, Morrigan opened a portal and walked into it. Jason looked at Hsien-ko and Felicia before he walked into the portal. Felicia and Hsien-ko followed him into the portal.

Everyone appeared in a Castle of a sort.

"Where are we?" Jason asked.

"This is my castle. I'm the current ruler for Makai." Morrigan answered.

"But you keep skirting your duties." Felicia said.

"That's because Makai is boring." Morrigan said.

"Didn't you say people were expecting me?" Jason quoted.

"Yeah. Follow me." Morrigan said.

Jason, Felicia, and Hsien-ko followed Morrigan through the castle until finally, they reached a balconey. Morrigan went out on the balcony first.

Jason heard a loud cheer and assume that there was a crowd there.

"Hello there citizans of Makai. I brought to us our key of hope." Morrigan called out.

A loud cheer was heard.

"The people must love Morrigan." Jason whispered.

"I'm not sure on that." Felicia whispered back.

"Now I present to you, Jason!" Morrigan exclaimed as she stepped aside for Jason to come out.

Jason walked out on the balconey and instantly saw the population infront of the castle.

"Ummm...hello." Jason said quietly.

"Come on Jason, loud and clear." Felicia said running out to the balconey.

She grabbed Jason's arm and thrusted it into the air. She then started to wave the arm while Jason blushed red.

"Felicia, you'll embarass him if you do that." Hsien-ko muttered as she walked out on the balconey.

The crowd cheered even louder as Hsien-ko and Felicia walked out on the balconey as they chanted, "All hail the new King and Queen!"

"What!?" Jason exclaimed as he turrned to Morrigan.

Morrigan grabbed Jason and whispered, "Put up with this, this is one of my duties I have to do."

"Finding your groom is one of your duties?" Jason asked.

"Kinda. More like my favorite past time." Morrigan whispered back as she waved to the crowd.

Jason ducked out of Morrigan's grip and walked inside the castle.

"Jason..." Felicia muttered looking at Jason's winged back as he stalked inside.

Jason stalked inside the castle, not paying attention to where he was going when he ran into a person.

They both fell to the floor.

"Hey!" Jason exclaimed as he got up from the floor.

"You should watch where you are going." The man said as he got up.

His suit slighty showed his built body as he tried to slap away the dust.

"Who do you need anyways?" Jason asked looking at the man.

"Morrigan Aensland." The man said.

"Oh, her? I'll get her." Jason muttered.

"Get who?" A familiar voice asked.

Jason turnned around and saw Morrigan, Felicia, and Hsien-ko walked toward him.

"Oh, Morrigan. This guy wants to see you." Jason replied as he pointed to the suit man.

"Morrigan, I'll take over Makai!" The suit man said as he swiped at Jason.

Jason was sent sideways and slammed into the wall while the suit man charged at Morrigan.

"Jedah Dohma!" Morrigan exclaimed as she backed up.

Jedah ran up to Morrigan and started to hack away at her with his now extending fingernails.

Morrigan dodged the slashes and jumpped over him, landing infront of Jason.

Jason got up and groaned.

"What was that about!?" Jason yelled looking at Jedah.

"Jedah is after your Makai." Morrigan replied.

"My Makai?" Jason asked as he rose to his feet.

"What... so you lead Makai." Jedah muttered looking wildly at Jason.

"What!" Jason exclaimed as he looked at Morrigan, who was laughing quietly.

"Die!" Jedah yelled as he ran he ran in toward Jason.

Morrigan jumpped out of the way as Jason morphed his hands into swords. He ran at Jedah, ready to slice him. Jedah suddenly stopped and summoned a black orb. It engulfed Jason.

"What the!" Jason exclaimed struggling to break out of the orb stabbing it with his sword hand.

Jedah grabbed his right wing and in one swift motion, ripped it off of his back. It morphed into a Sythe and cut through the orb.

The slash sent Jason backward with a bleeding arm. He quickly got up and examined his arm.

"You're serious about getting the position." Jason muttered resisting the urge to sink his teeths into someone's viens.

Jedah rushed in toward Jason as blood seep from his arm. He threw the blood on the ground and suddenly, a large blood arm ensnared Jason. It slammed Jason five times before throwing him aside.

"Ouch! Cosmic Blast!" Jason yelled pointing a finger at Jedah. A energy beam erupted from his finger and slammed right into Jedah. It pushed him backward till his back was touching the wall.

"I'll send you to the very depths of hell." Jedah yelled as he launched his arm at Jason.

Jason tried to dodge it but the arm grabbed him by the neck and started to push blood into his shoulder. It grew three times its size before it exploded. Jedah released Jason and he fell to the floor.

"Had enough?" Jedah asked walking toward Jason.

Jason laid there waiting for Jedah to get close.

Jedah finally reached Jason and grabbed him by the hair.

"Answer me!" Jedah yelled.

"Leave him alone! You won already. Let him live." Felicia yelled.

Jedah looked at Felicia and smiled.

"You can join this boy in hell if you want." Jedah said as he started to walk over to her.

"Then I'll see you there before me. Asteriod slam!" Jason yelled as he threw 100 punches at Jedah's face.

Jedah release Jason as he took the full 100 punches. He was sent flying right through the wall.

Jason landed and started to growl, baring his fangs.

"What's happening to Jason?" Hsien-ko asked.

"He lost too much blood. So someone needs to give up some blood." Morrigan said as she landed on the ground.

"Give him blood?" Hsien-ko asked.

"From the battle, I'd guess he might drink up to all of the person's blood. I'll help out since not a lot of peole can stand up to Jedah and I do love strong men." Morrigan replied.

Morrigan walked over to Jason and raised him to a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around Jason as he prepares to his sink his teeths into her.

Jason just then realized what he was about to do. Something in the corners of his mind kept him from losing complete control of himself. He pushed away from Morrigan and stared at the hole where Jedah fell through because of Jason's punch.

"What did I almost do?" Jason asked.

"You were about to suck Morrigan's blood." Felicia said walking over to Jason and sitting down next to him.

"But why didn't you bit into Morrigan?" Hsien-ko asked.

"All incubus would not have resist that urge after a fight. But Jason did." Morrigan answered.

"It was as something kept me from doing that. I just feel that in my mind, something held me back from doing it." Jason said.

"Oh well. At least you are ok." Hsien-ko said.

"Yeah. What should we do with Jedah?" Jason asked.

"Let's toss him outside." Morrigan suggested.

"I'm all for it." Jason said as he walked over to Jedah's limp form. Everyone followed and grabbed a piece of Jedah. They walked to the front of the castle.

"Ok, on three." Felicia said.

"One, two, three!" Everyone said as they threw Jedah out the front door.

"That's good. I'll rest up for now." Jason said as his clothing morphed from the suit he wore from the Recital Hall into a black sleeveless shirt, blood red pants, and black head band while he revert to his incubus form letting his wings show.

"I'll go with you." Felicia said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"It's been awhile since I was back in Makai." Felicia said.

"Oh good, you can be my tour guide." Jason pointed out.

"Ok." Felicia said as she grabbed Jason's hand.

"What about you Ksien-ko?" Morrigan asked.

"I'll stay in the castle." Hsien-ko answered as she walked into the castle.

"Ok. Let's go Jason." Felicia exclaimed as she pulled Jason toward the city.

Felicia: When is Jason coming back?

Morrigan: Any time now.

Door flys open.

Jason: We're back.

Felicia: How did things go?

Hsien-ko: Everything went ok until capcom pulled out the letter saying that Jason made.

Morrigan: Then Jason lost.

Jason: Yup. Mainly because Hsien-ko mixed the facts up. My sentence is to serve three Capcom characters for the day. The court said tommorrow.

Hsien-ko: Well then, tommorrow can you clean every one of my weapons in my room?

Morrigan: Take me out shopping at noon.

Felicia: Can you buy some cat food and toys for the cats I'm bringing in tommorrow?

Jason: Next chapter Rooftop Battle Free for All. Help me :( 


	3. Rooftop Battle Free for All

Jason: Man, this gotta be the pits. 

Hsien-ko: This wouldn't happen if you didn't try to get money from Capcom.

Felicia: Yeah. Us three can relax for the day.

Morrigan: That's true. After a long night, nothing beats coming to and from the mall.

Jedah: Hello?

Felicia: Hey there Jedah.

Jedah: Is Jason here?

Jason: Make it quick, I gotta finish cleaning Hsien-ko's weapons. The rust that builds up is unbelievable.

Jedah: You have the paper?

Jason: With Hsien-ko. Morrigan, Hsien-ko, Felicia, Jedah can you read the paper for me?

Hsien-ko: Ok. Let's see. Jason does not own Dark Stalker or any of the character.

Morrigan: what's this? I also would like to thank Knight25 for the first review.

Felicia: Who's he?

Jedah: My next victim.

Jason: Get back here!

Morrigan: Ok. Let's start now. Rooftop Battle Free for All.

Felicia finally reached the town with Jason in toll to find that the city had a festival going.

"Hey Felicia, what are they celebrating?" Jason questioned.

"Don't know." Felicia answered.

"One thing, have you been here before?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, when I was younger." Felicia answered as she walked over to a booth.

Jason followed her to the booth and saw that the booth had some strange blue orbs.

"What's this?" Jason asked.

"You can't tell what a soul looks like? Geez." The booth owner said.

"A soul?" Jason whispered as he looked at the other people there eating th souls. He even saw Felicia eating the blue orbs.

"What's wrong Jason? Are you not hungry?" Felicia asked as she held a soul up to Jason.

"I feel like puking." Jason muttered as he walked out of the booth. He then crashed into Jedah, sending them both to the ground.

"Hey watch it!" Jason exclaimed.

"You bumpped into me." Jedah pointed out as he got up.

Jason got up and looked at Jedah and realized who he was talking to.

"You?!" Jason exclaimed.

"The Ruler." Jedah muttered as he slowly walked toward Jason.

"Hey hang on there Jedah. I only got here. I don't want any title." Jason frantically said.

Jedah stopped when he heard what Jason said.

"So, you never wanted to be Ruler." Jedah muttered.

"You been in this city awhile right? Can you tell me where I can find some hints about a legend with a light resisitance incubus?" Jason asked.

"That legend? That's what this festival is all about." Jedah said.

"How so?" Felicia asked walking out of the tent.

"Well, it is said that when a fighter from the unknown takes over the Demon world, a fighter from the Human world will challenge his strength with Mercury's power." Jedah answered.

"Mercury? You mean Mercury the planet that supposed to been the opposite of Hellstorm?" Felicia asked.

"That reminds me, during the attack in the Recital Hall, one of those robots muttered something like 'Son of Mercury'. Is there anything about Mercury like was she a living person at one time or another?" Jason asked.

"That's the limit of my knowledge. Find someone who knows the legend." Jedah said.

"Well, do you know anyone?" Felicia asked.

"I think two people knows more about the legend. One of them is in the city. A girl named Lilith Aensland." Jedah said.

"Aensland? You mean Morrigan has a sister?" Jason questioned.

"If you can call her a sister." Jedah crytically answered walking away.

Felicia looked at Jason's puzzled face.

"Jason? You ok?" Felicia asked.

"Umm...yeah. How about we head back to the Castle?" Jason muttered.

"Ok." Felicia answered as she latched on to Jason's arm.

Jason ruffled his wings once and walked back to the Castle with Felicia in tow.

Back at the Castle, Morrigan knocked on the door of her sister's room.

"Lilith, get up." Morrigan muttered.

The door flew open and a red winged succubus exited the room.

"What's up Morrigan?" Lilith asked cheerfully.

"I need you to do me a favor. Can you fight a man for me?" Morrigan asked.

"Why?" Lilith asked.

"He can beat Pyron. But he don't know the glory of being a incubus, even one from the Human realm. I want you to make him feel the benifits." Morrigan said.

"What do you mean?" Lilith asked.

"He is ingorant about his strength. He can't summon any bats for protection, he can barely fly, and top that off he refuse to take another's blood. So I want you to teach him." Morrigan answered.

"How?" Lilith asked.

"Any way possible." Morrigan said.

"Ok then." Lilith said smiling.

Outside of the castle, Jason stopped walking. Felicia turnned to Jason

"Thanks for walking with me." Felicia said.

"No problem but is there any human food in Makai?" Jason asked.

"No. Souls is what everyone eats. It's tasty also. You should try one." Felicia said.

"No thanks." Jason said even though his stoumach growled.

Jason blushed deeply as Felicia laughed.

"One won't hurt you." Felicia said as she handed him the soul.

Jason took the soul and raised it to his mouth. The soul he was about to eat suddenly started to communicate with his mind.

'My son. At last, my son I long to feel your warmth.'

Jason lowered the soul from his mouth.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"what?" Felicia asked.

"That voice, it called me her son. Didn't you hear it?" Jason asked.

Felicia shook her head.

"I'll keep this particular soul." Jason said as he pocketed the soul.

They entered the castle and met up with Hsien-ko.

"So, how was your date?" Hsien-ko teased.

"It was good." Felicia answered.

"It was ok." Jason said.

"That's good to know." Hsien-ko said.

"Either ways, I need to crash." Jason said.

"Ok then. I'll show you your room." a voice said.

Jason turnned to see a red winged succubus.

"Oh thanks there little girl. Well then, see ya in the morning." Jason said.

After a quick nod, Jason started to follow the red winged girl up quite a few flights of stairs until they reached a door.

"After you." the girl said cheerfully.

Jason opened the door.

"What the!" Jason exclaimed as he looked at the roof.

The girl suddenly kicked Jason out on the roof and he fell face first on the roof.

"What was that for!?" Jason demanded as he got back up on his feet.

"I am going to teach you your abilities as a member of the same race." the girl said.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm Lilith." Lilith answered.

"You're Lilith." Jason muttered.

"Yeah. I'll teach you about your inherited skills." Lilith said.

"How?" Jason asked.

"By this." Lilith said as she pointed at Jason. Suddenly, a flock of Vampire bats surrounded Jason and started to bite him.

"Ouch! Owww!" Jason yelled as he backed up toward the edge, wildly flapping his wings.

"Why don't you summon your bats?" Lilith asked.

"Why you... woah!" Jason exclaimed as he slipped off the edge.

Jason grabbed the edge of the roof with one hand.

"This can't be right. I know how to fly. But I can't fly in Makai." Jason grunted as he tried to fly.

"That's the thing. This realm, flying and summoning bats takes more then effort. It takes more of your mind to fly and summon bats." Lilith muttered.

"What do you mean!?" Jason barked as he morphed his free hand into a sword and took a swipe at her.

"I hoped you learned quicker then this." Lilith said as she stompped on Jason's fingers.

Jason winced in pain as he released the edge, his slash hitting the rooftop instead of Lilith's leg.

"Why you!" Jason screamed as he fell.

Suddenly Vampire bats surrounded Jason and flew toward Lilith.

Lilith easily blocked the Vampire strike and looked back down to Jason.

Jason shut his eyes and started to channel his anger into his wings. The wings flapped in union and he slowwed his desend until he stopped infront of a window.

Felicia was in her room looking around.

"I can't shake this feeling. Why do I feel like this around Jason? Every man I came across in the human was attracted to me. But why is this one different?" Felicia asked.

She walked around the room until she heard a scream. She ran to the the window and looked around.

"What was that?" Felicia wondered. She looked around until she saw Jason flying down from the window.

"Jason?" Felicia asked.

"Hey! That was cheap!" Jason yelled as he looked up at something Felicia couldn't see. Before she can tap on the window, Jason flew back up toward the roof.

Felicia bolted out of her room and started to run for the rooftop.

Jason eventually flew back to the rooftop.

"Ok. So now I know my skills. If you wanted a fight, then you got one!" Jason yelled.

"I got my job done." Lilith said.

"Hang on, do you know anything about the legend?" Jason asked as he morphed his sword hand back to a regular hand.

"I won't say anything. But Q-bee should know some info." Lilith said as she opened the rooftop door and left through it.

"Where can I find her!?" Jason yelled. But Lilith gave no reply.

A few seconds later, Felicia came through the door.

"Jason! Are you ok?" Felicia asked as she came up to Jason.

"I'm ok. Nothing too major." Jason replied.

"You're hurt." Felicia pointed out on Jason's shoulder.

Jason looked on his shoulder and saw the Vampire bites wounds that he took bleeding.

"Nah. Don't worry about it." Jason said as he sat down at the edge of the rooftop.

"Well, Ok then." Felicia said as she turnned around walking to the door.

"I'll see ya later." Jason said.

As soon as Felicia left the rooftop, Jason pulled out the soul he got from Felicia. He placed the soul next to his ears and closed his eyes.

"...Mom?"

'My beloved son.'

"It is you."

'My son, how long have I waited in the dark slumber of death just to be woken up by your voice.'

"I have so many questions to ask, I don't know where to start."

'It's always best to start with the begining.'

Jason: Finally, I'm finished with the blasted sentence.

Morrigan: Oh well, thanks for helping us out.

Felicia: Yeah. Thanks for getting the stuff for the cats.

Hsien-ko: Yeah, my weapons are clean.

Jason: Oh yeah, has anyone seen Jedah?

Felicia: He's on the porch with Lilith.

Morrian: What! Lilith has Jedah?!

Hsien-ko: I heard that they have been seeing each other for 8 months already.

Jason: Get a move on it Morrigan or Lilith will brag about how you have no one.

Everyone but Morrigan laughs.

Morrigan: JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!

Jason:... Next chapter Rumble in the hive. See ya later before Morrigan kills me! runs very very fast.

Morrigan: Get back here! Flys after Jason.


	4. Battle in the Hive

Felicia: Where's Jason?

Hsien-ko: He's over on his computer making a model what you would look like as a Succubus.

Lilith: Felicia as a Succubus? That's a joke right?

Felicia: Knowing Jason, it's possible.

Lilith: I gotta see this. runs off.

Hsien-ko: Oh well, You want to say what Jason would say?

Felicia: Ok. Jason does not own darkStalker, the characters, or anything relating to the Darkstalker world. He owns himself, the attacks and the soul of his mom.

Hsien-Ko: Let's get on with the chapter. Battle in the hive.

The next morning, Jason woke up. After getting up and streching for a bit, Jason flew down to the ground of the castle where Hsien-ko, Morrigan, Felicia, and Jedah were.

"Hey, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Lilith told me that you want to see Q-bee." Morrigan said.

"Yeah. I need to know more about the legend and who Pycron is." Jason muttered.

"Where does she live anyways?" Felicia asked.

"Her coloney lives in Hades' Fissure, which is north from where we are." Morrigan replied.

"What about you Hsien-ko?" Jason asked.

"I'll stay here for now." Hsien-ko answered.

"I'll head to the human world." Jedah said.

"Why?" Morrigan asked.

"My secret." Jedah crytically answered as he opened a portal. He entered it and the portal closed behind him.

"I'll go with you two." Morrigan said.

"why? They can find the place." Hsien-ko said.

"But they can't speak the Soul bee's language." Morrigan replied.

"What do you mean?" Felicia asked.

"You'll find out once we get there." Morrigan answered.

"Oh boy. I smell trouble then." Jason whispered.

"If there is nothing else, the let's get going." Morrigan said.

"Ok." Felicia and Jason replied.

Morrigan, Felicia, and Jason started to walk north of the city until they reached the city's limit.

"So, what does Hades' Fissure look like?" Felicia asked.

"It's really cold there. But to them, it's nothing. The only reason they live out there is because that area has a high abundance of souls and they have an extremely high motabolism rate." Morrigan answered.

While Morrigan was answering Felicia's question, Jason pulled out the soul of his mom. He altered his clothing so that there was a necklace hanging from his neck. It was small enough to avoid wiegthing him down, but large enough to hold his mom's soul that he now put in.

Felicia saw the soul.

"Hey Jason, are you going to eat that soul?" She asked.

"No way. I don't eat souls. I eat real food like steak and chicken." Jason answered smiling at the thought of the food.

"You eat that stuff and stoumach it?" Morrigan asked highly appalled.

"Yeah. Why? You can't handle it?" Jason asked.

"Anyone from Makai can't handle Human's food." Felicia answered as the light from the city faded.

Jason merely nodded as they walked toward Hades' Fissure. Three days past since they left the city and finally, they found signs that Hades' Fissure is close by.

"It did get colder." Morrigan shivered.

"I'm having it bad." Jason muttered as he rubbed his hands together to generate heat.

"I like the cold." Felicia said.

"Yeah just because you have fur." Jason grumbled.

"Hey look there." Morrigan said pointing to a structure in the distance.

Jason and Felicia looked where Morrigan was pointing at and sure enough the structure looked like a hive stuck in the ground.

"Interesting. What's that sound?" Jason asked.

Everyone stopped talking and started to listen. Faintly, the sounds of explosions were heard.

"Oh no! The hive's under attack!" Felicica exclaimed.

"Let's hurry!" Morrigan said.

Morrigan flapped her wings and took off first.

"How am I supposed to get there?" Felicia asked.

"Can you turn into anything smaller?" Jason asked.

"I can." Felicia answered. Her form shivered for a moment as she grew smaller. Her patches of fur grew into true fur as she turnned into a cat.

"Ready?" Jason asked.

Felicia nodded, unable to talk as a cat.

Jason grabbed Felicia and gave a running start. He jumpped into the air and flew after Morrigan.

Near the hive, Morrigan surveyed the area to find many Soul bees dead or dying. Jason soon caught up with Morrigan.

"Who did this?" Jason asked as he started to land. Morrigan did the same thing and soon, they landed on the ground in front of the hive where Felicia turned back from a cat to a cat-women.

"Let's check inside. Felicia will check the mid level of the hive. I'll check the lower levels while Jason checks the higher levels." Morrigan said.

"Ok. Let's help any surviviors that we find." Felicia said.

"Be on guard. The person is still around." Jason said.

Everyone nodded and entered the hive. Jason instantly flew high into the hive while Morrigan jumpped to a lower part of the hive.

Everywhere Felicia looked in the hive, all she saw was destruction.

"Who could have done this?" Felicia said.

A weak buzzing sound was heard and Felicia turnned to the source. She then found some P-bees.

Felicia ran over to them.

"Hey, are you alright?" Felicia asked. The P-bees shook it's head.

"Where is the person that did this?" Felicia asked.

The P-bees pointed it's fingers up.

"what!?" Felicia exclaimed.

"Felicia!" a voice rang out.

Felicia turned around and saw Morrigan holding one Bee.

"It that Q-bee?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah. The attacker is in the higher levels." Morrigan answered.

"Leave Q-bee here and let's find Jason." Felicia said.

On the higher level, Jason walked around the room.

"This person has to be strong to take on this many people at once." Jason muttered.

"So, you came then Son of Mercury." a male voice rang out.

Jason instantly morphed his right hand into a sword as he got into his stance.

"Who are you!? Why did you attack this hive!?" Jason demanded.

"I don't have to answer that question since you will die right here and now." the voice said.

Suddenly, five energy orbs appeared out of no where and rushed toward Jason. Jason ducked while the orbs whisiled over his head.

"That was close." Jason sighed.

"Not close enough!" the voice yelled.

Jason looked up and saw an incubus rushing in at him. He had no time to defend before the incubus slammed into him, sending him straight into the hive wall. He pelled off of the wall and fell straight down toward the entrance.

Down on the main floor, Felicia, and Morrigan ran back to the entrance of the hive. When they got there, a loud crashing sound was heard.

"What was that?" Felicia asked.

"It came from the higher levels." Morrigan answered.

Some small hive rubble hit Morrigan and Felicia on the head. They both look up and saw Jason falling quickly toward them.

"Jason!" Felicia and Morrigan exclaimed just before they got out of the way.

Jason landed with a sickening thud.

"Jason, are you ok?" Morrigan asked as she pulled Jason to a sitting position looking at his bloody face.

"Not for long he isn't!" the voice yelled.

Morrigan and Felicia looked toward the voice.

The incubus that slammed Jason into the wall summoned and fired four energy balls toward the group.

Morrigan dove out of the way while Felicia grabbed Jason and jummped to the side.

The shots slammed into the ground and exploded leaving a crater there. The incubus landed and looked at Felicia, Morrigan, and Jason.

"Demitri Maximoff, what are you doing!?" Morrigan exclaimed.

"I can't rule Makai if that boy there intends to defeat Pyron." Demitri said as he morphed his leg into a drill and lunged toward Jason.

Jason raised both wings and blocked the drill attack as he hugged Felicia trying to avoid getting her hurt.

"What's this? So you are stronger then I thought." Demitri said as he launched two more drill attacks.

Jason blocked both drill attacks but also grew very tired.

"Shoot. I can't keep up with him." Jason muttered as he started to walk toward Demitri.

"Finally, accepting your death?" Demitri asked.

"He's not! Soul Fist!" Morrigan yelled as she unleashed a energy beam. It slammed into Demitri and made him stagger to the side.

"Let's go then Morrigan, Felicia!" Jason barked as he morphed his other hand into a sword.

Felicia and Jason ran in toward Demitri. Felicia curled up and performed a rolling curl attack while Jason started to hack at Demitri.

Demitri blocked both attacks and he unleashed another energy ball blast, which slammed into Jason.

Jason was sent backward and slammed into a wall. Morrigan flew in unleashing two soul fists at Demitri. He grabbed Felicia and used her to block the attacks and then he tossed her at Morrigan. They connected and knocked Morrigan out of the air and fell down a ground level.

"Damnit!" Jason grunted as he tried to get up. But Demitri slammed his leg on his stoumach.

"Now to end the legend that should not have happened." Demitri muttered as he readied a energy blast at Jason's head.

"I'm sorry Felicia, Morrigan. I failed Makai. I failed the race. I failed both of you." Jason whispered as he saw his world slowing down.

Morrigan flew back to ground level while Felicia climbed over the ledge.

"Die." Demitri yelled.

A sudden burst of stingers struck Demitri in the back. He turnned and everyone saw Q-bee standing there.

Demitri frowned before he turnned his attention to Jason.

"You lucked out. Next time, I will kill you." Demitri said. He spat on Jason's bleeding face and flew out of the hive.

Everyone ran over to Jason.

"Jason are you ok?" was the last thing Jason heard before he went out cold.

Lilith: Ah ha! Jason, are you done?

Jason: Just about...done!

Felicia: What's this?

Jason: That's you as a Succubus.

Lilith: You kinda look like Morrigan except for the blue hair.

Felicia: I like it.

Jason: Just don't tell Morrigan or Q-bee about this.

Lilith: Morrigan! Jason has something to tell you!

Jason: No I don't!

Felicia: Next chapter. Seaside Duel. See ya then. 


	5. Seaside battle

Morrigan: How dare Jason use me as a model for Felicia!

Hsien-ko: I can't blame him. He didn't have anything to go by.

Lilith: so where is Jason now?

Hsien-ko: I'm not sure.

Morrigan: Oh well. I'll ask him to draw me as a cat girl when he wakes up

Lilith: I think I saw him asleep with Felicia.

Lilith and Morrigan: WHAT!!! How can he sleep with that cat when he can sleep with a wonderful woman like me!

Hsien-ko: Um... I'll do Jason's speach. Sorry about the long update. Some personal problems arised. Jason don't own Dark Stalkers or the characters. He owns Jason, Hades' Fissure (not the occupants), and his mom's soul. Now, let get on with the chapter. Seaside Duel.

Morrigan, Q-bee, and Felicia were sitting in the Q-bee's bedroom. The bed was occuppied by Jason ever since the Fight with Demitri.

"I would like to thank you Morrigan, Felicia, and that boy there for fending off Demitri for me." Q-bee buzzed.

"No problem. We have to help each other out." Morrigan said.

"But what'll happen to Jason?" Felicia asked as she sat by Jason.

"I don't know. He was nearly dead when I force Demitri away from him." Q-bee answered.

"I'm amazed though. Demitri and I have the same strength. How did he get more powerful?" Morrigan asked.

"Maybe Jason knows." Felicia pointed out.

"What's that smell? Is that a soul?" Q-bee asked.

"Yeah. Jason has that soul. For some odd reason, he won't eat that soul." Morrigan replied.

Q-bee walked over to Jason's body and started to sniff it. She soon came up to his necklace where the soul was held.

"The soul is held in the necklace." Q-bee said.

A sudden groan announced that Jason was waking up.

"Where am I?" Jason muttered.

"You are in my bedroom of Hades' Fissure." Q-bee answered.

"Oh. Ok. Why are you hovering over my neck?" Jason asked.

"You have a tasty soul in your necklace." Q-bee answered.

"No. I will not give this soul out." Jason bluntly said.

"Jason, you are not going to eat it. Why not give it to Q-bee?" Morrigan asked.

"This soul is the soul of my mom." Jason answered.

"Your mom's...soul?" Felicia asked.

Jason only nodded.

"So she was a human?" Morrigan asked.

"Q-bee, I have a question." Jason muttered.

"What is it." Q-bee said.

"Do you know anything about the legend?" Jason asked.

"Oh that Legend." Q-bee said smiling.

"Yeah, fill us in." Morrigan said.

"Well, we all know that an unknown fighter has taken over Makai and a fighter from the Human Realm will challenge him with Mercury's power. As you can see, Mercury is the opposite of Hellstorm. But what Legend never said that one fighter will die after the conflict." Q-bee muttered.

Everything foze.

"You mean someone will die after the fight?" Jason asked.

"You also have to remember, Pyron had all the time before you were born to hone his skills." Felicia pointed out.

"I need to get stronger and quickly." Jason said.

"If you need strength, I can tell you two people. One of the person is nearby at the sea side. His name is Oboro." Q-bee replied.

"Thanks. We have to go now." Jason groaned as he struggled to get on his feet.

"Not yet. You barely recovered from the fight. The cold outside will freeze you for sure." Morrigan said.

"But..." Jason started to speak, but had a soul forced into his mouth.

"Either ways, you have to recover. Eat a soul up. You'll need it." Felicia said keeping her hand on his mouth.

Jason grumbled as he tried to spit the soul out. It tasted rather sweet despite his thoughts about it. He eventually swallowed it.

"How was it?" Felicia asked.

"We'll leave the room." Q-bee said. Morrigan and Q-bee left the room leaving Felicia and Jason there.

"Why does it taste good?" Jason asked.

"It's food." Felicia answered smiling.

"Perfect." Jason muttered as he tried to get up.

Felicia grabbed Jason's arm.

"You can't force yourself. Woah!" Felicia exclaimed.

She tripped on the stool that she was sitting on and landed on Jason in the bed.

"You ok Felicia?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Just tripped." She answered.

Jason tried to get up, but Felicia stayed as she was blushing hard.

"Felicia?" Jason asked

"Let me stay like this." Felicia replied.

"You mean you loved me?" Jason questioned

"Yes. You can say that." Felicia said smiling.

"But why?" Jason wondered.

"I don't know. I feel like this ever since you protected me from Jedah. Something about you attracted me." Felicia responded.

"..." Jason kept quiet not knowing what to say.

"Don't leave me." Felicia pleaded.

"I won't leave you." Jason answered as he wrapped his arms around Felicia as she soon fell asleep.

"I'll never leave you." Jason whispered as he also fell asleep.

Next morning came too qucikly as everyone waited at the front.

"Where's Jason?" Morrigan asked.

"I think he is still in my room." Q-bee answered.

"No we're not." Jason's voice rang.

Everyone turnned to see Felicia and Jason walking to them.

"I'm so sorry." Felicia said.

"Do you always scratch in your sleep?" Jason asked as he toughed his ill-gotten scrape marks on his face.

"It's an old habit. I thought I grew out of it." Felicia answered.

"So were are we going now?" Jason asked.

"We are going to the shores of Styx a little west from here." Q-bee answered.

"Ok then. Let's get going." Morrigan replied.

"I won't be going." Q-bee muttered.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I have to help the other bees recover." Q-bee answered.

"Ok then. See ya." Felicia said.

Morrigan, Jason and Felicia waved to Q-bee as they exited the warmth of the hive and into the coldness of the area. They marched west for half the day.

Soon, the sea side of Styx came into view.

"We must be here." Jason muttered.

"Yeah. But why the beach?" Felicia hissed.

"Can't stand the water?" Morrigan taunted.

"Who's that?" Jason asked pointing over to a figure.

Morrigan and Felicia looked over to where Jason was pointing.

An unviewable figure was moving across the beach pacing back and forth.

"Let's ask him about Oboro." Morrigan said.

Everyone nodded and walked over to the figure. The figure turnned into a suit of armor when they came closer and soon they were in speaking range.

"Hello? Are you Orobo?" Morrigan asked

The suit of armor turnned around and looked at the three of them before drawing his katana from it's scabbard.

"Kill!" Orobo yelled before charging toward the group.

Morrigan and Jason took to the air as Felicia jumpped over Orobo.

"What's this about?" Jason asked as he morphed his right hand into a sword.

Orobo turnned around and charged at Felicia. He he got close to her, he swung his sword down cutting right into Felicia's back.

Felicia moaned a bit before kicking Orobo away. Morrigan flew in and fired her wing maded javlins toward Orobo.

He blocked the javlins except for one that hit him on the shoulder.

"Is that the best you can do?" Orobo mocked.

"No, this is. Cosmic blast!" Jason yelled as he fired a beam of energy from his left hand. It struck Orobo full on the cheast as he fell on his back.

Jason landed near Orobos and looked at the armor.

"For a guy who wore samurai suits, I expected you to be a tad bit stronger." Jason said.

Orobo suddenly jumpped to his feet and slashed at Jason. Jason was sent back a few feet before stopping.

"You spoke too soon." Orobo said as he charged in.

"Soul fist!" Morrigan cried out as an energy ball erupted from her hands and slammed into Orobo.

Orobo flew back a good ten feet and landed hard. Orobo got back up as it shrugged off the damage.

"What the!?" Morrigan exclaimed as she fired another Soul fist. The Soul fist was soon blocked by the katana.

"How did he withstand that?" Felicia asked.

Felicia's question was answered when the armor glowwed a bit red.

"The Armor! Destroy the armor!" Jason yelled as he morphed his other hand into a sword.

"Come on Jason." Felicia called as she ran toward Orobos.

Jason flew right behind Felicia as she curled into a ball and started to spin right at Orobos. Morrigan charged a Soul fist and fired it at Orobos. Orobos blocked the soul fist attack.

"Now Felicia!" Morrigan yelled.

"Here we go!" Jason yelled as he flew in and swiped at Orobos with both sword hands.

Orobos blocked the two strikes of Jason's swords and struggled to repel Jason.

Felicia saw her chance and barreled right into Orobos, slamming him hard enough that he lost the grip on the sword as he was sent ten feet backward. He landed hard and the armor shattered.

"Now, let's see who you really are." Morrigan said as she and Jason landed beside Felicia who uncurled herself.

Everyone walked over to the shattered Samurai armor and saw Orobos.

"You must be Orobos." Jason said.

Orobos got up and nodded. "Yes. I am he."

"I need to defeat Pyron. Help me get stronger!" Jason demanded.

"I can't help you." Orobos muttered.

"What do you mean?" Felicia asked.

"I was strong only because of the cursed armor that you destroyed. But there is one other person I can tell you about." Orobos said.

"Can you tell us?" Morrigan asked.

"Do you know Donovan Baine?" Orobos asked.

Morrigan and Felicia paled in fear while Jason looked at Orobos confused.

"Donovan?" Jason asked.

"He's a feared Darkstalker hunter." Morrigan said.

"He kills any Darkstalker who gets in his way." Felicia said.

"Why are you scared? I just have to dress human and I can talk to him. So where can we find him?" Jason asked smiling as he ingoring their faces.

"Last I heard, he was headed toward Makai by a boat." Orobos answered.

"Let's hurry." Jason said as he prepared to take to the sky. Felicia morphed into a cat and jumpped on Jason's back. she, Morrigan and Jason took off into the sky toward Makai by sea.

Lilith: How about a bet Morrigan?

Morrigan: Not now.

Jason and Felicia enters the room.

Lilith: Where were you two?!

Felicia: Out getting some supplies.

Jason:...I smell vemon in your words Lilith.

Morrigan: How about a date with me tomorrow?

Lilith: No! You promised I got him first!

Morrigan: I did not!

Felicia: Jason, is this going to end ok?

Jason: I'll get some wood. They are bound to break some walls.

Felicia: Ok. What's the next chapter?

Jason: Battle of elements. closes door

Outside the house balls of energy erupt from various walls.

Jason: Why me? 


	6. Battle of Elements

Morrigan: How's the repairs going Jason?

Jason: It's ok. sweatdrop and panting

Felicia: This wouldn't have happen if you didn't start attacking your sister.

Morrigan: She deserved it.

Jason: Finished! jumps down from roof.

Felicia: Take a nap Jason.

Morrigan: Ok but say the disclaimer first.

Jason: Ok. yawns I don't own any of the darkstalker stuff. Now on to Battle of Elements. falls asleep.

The sea passed very quickly under them as Jason and Morrigan flew over the sea.

"Jason, I have to warn you about Donovan." Morrigan said as she flew right next to him.

"Donovan is a Darkstalker hunter." Felicia said crawling up Jason's back.

"So? that doesn't mean he's strong." Jason replied.

"He was very close in defeating Pyron once." Morrigan said.

"What!?" Jason exclaimed looking at Morrigan.

Just then, a fire ball came out of nowhere and burnned right through Jason's left wing, causing him to fall toward the sea.

"Jason! Felicia!" Morrigan exclaimed as she dove to Jason.

"Jason! Wake up!" Felicia called out trying to get Jason.

His inability to answer told Felicia that Jason was out cold. She also saw that Jason instantly returned to his human form.

Morrigan flew beside Jason and yelled, "I can't pull him out to land! Felicia, brace yourself!" Morrigan yelled as she fired a soul fist at the ocean.

Felicia jumpped from Jason's back and morphed back to her cat girl form. The soul fist slammed into the ocean and blew up, sending a geyser of water up. It slammed into the three of them, slowing them down enough to avoid punching halfway into the ocean.

Jason was the first one to float back to the surface with Felicia and Morrigan following. They both grabbed on Jason as they saw the ship in the distance closing in on them.

"Hey!!! Over here!" Morrigan yelled as her wings spread to give her more floating space.

"Why are you calling them over?!" Felicia whispered to Morrigan as she struggled to keep afloat.

"I can't carry two people at once." Morrigan replied.

Soon, the ship came next to them and some lines were tossed.

"Hey! Grab the line!" Someone called.

Felicia and Morrigan complied while grabbing one of Jason's arm. They were hoisted onto the deck. When Felicia looked up, she saw that the deck was littered with mainly women.

"Who's that?" one crewlady asked as she pointed to Jason.

"He's a friend of mine. He was hit by a fireball and it burned off one of his wings." Felicia answered.

Jason's body responded to Felicia's statement by suddenly curling up in pain.

"Infirmity! And you there, no food for a week!" Another crew lady said turning to one of the crew member.

A few of the crew members grabbed Jason by the legs and arm and hauled him off to the infirmity. Felicia and Morrigan followed them until they reached the infirmity room. A crew member blocked the door into the infirmity.

"Is he ok?" Felicia asked.

"He's fine. But judging from his wound, I say that he won't have that left wing anymore." the crew member answered.

The door opened behind the crewmember and the crewmembers that brought Jason to the infirmity left with the guarding crewmember. Felicia walked in first with Morrigan following. The first thing they saw was that Jason was back in his incubus form and that his right wing seem a tad bit larger. They also notice that Jason was wide awake.

"Where am I?" Jason groaned.

"We're on a ship that saved us from the sea." Morrigan said.

The girls sat down on the stools near the bedside.

"What happened to my wings?" Jason asked.

"You won't have any left wing anymore." Felicia muttered sadly.

"The attack that hit you burnned your wing so much that it stopped reforming." Morrigan said.

"Man. This is not one of my good days." Jason grunted as he got up from the bed.

Felicia and Morrigan stepped aside as Jason tried to get on his feet. He managed to stand up but when he tried to walk, his legs gave out. Felicia ran over to Jason and caught his arm before he hit the floor.

"Take it easy. You just woke up." Felicia said as she got one of Jason's arm around her shoulder.

Morrigan took one look at Jason and Felicia before leaving the room.

"Jason, can I tell you something?" Felicia asked as she walked him over to his bed.

Jason slowly sat back down to the bed and answered, "Go ahead."

"Well, have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a wife?" Felicia asked blushing.

"A wife?" Jason asked puzzled.

"Yeah. Someone to help you out when you need it." Felicia muttered still blushing.

"Ummm... I don't know. I never understood how anyone would like a wife." Jason muttered missing Felicia's hints.

"Well..." Felicia started.

The ship suddenly rocked as a blast was heard. Jason fell backward with Felicia landing on top of him.

"What was that?" Jason asked as he helped Felicia up.

They both got to their feets and went to a window. Outside, pillars of water erupted and slammed into the ship. They both looked out and saw a boat large enough to carry two people floating toward them.

"It's Donovan!" Felicia exclaimed in fear. She backed up a bit and sat on the ground.

Jason walked over to Felicia and looked at her quivering in fear.

"No use. At this rate, the ship will sink. Stay here Felicia, I'll fight Donovan." Jason said as he started to walk out of the room.

Felicia grabbed Jason's hand and shook her head. "Don't. He'll kill you for sure." Felicia cried.

Jason turnned around and kneeled down to Felicia. "I promise to come back. How bad can this get?" Jason said as he got up.

Felicia's hand slid off of Jason's as she saw Jason walk out of the room.

Jason ran out to the deck of the ship to find it ablaze.

"Morrigan! Morrigan, where are ya?!" Jason called out over the screams of the crew trying to run away from the fire and put it out at the same time.

"You mean this girl?" A voice rang out.

Jason turnned to the source of the voice and saw a darkly tanned buddist with beads that can be used as bowling balls infront of a girl no more then 12 years old holding a headless doll. The buddist was holding a sword which overed over...

"Morrigan!" Jason exclaimed as he ran towards the trio. But before he even reached them, a blast of force slammed into Jason, pushing him backwards.

"Shut up and stay there Dalkstalker while I exterminate her." The man said as he raised the sword.

"How do you know I'm a Darkstalker?!" Jason demanded.

"Because I am half darkstalker myself. I'll kill you first then. If there were two things I hated most...one would be a darkstalker. The second would be someone who defends them." The man muttered as he walked over to Jason.

"I guess I fit both then. Just give me your name so I can put it in your tombstone." Jason said as he morphed his right hand into a sword.

"Donovan." He answered. The sword he carried in his hands suddenly started to float around him as he got into his stance.

Jason ran toward Donovan, sword raised to strike. Donovan expected this and his sword floated infront of him striking down on Jason. Jason raised his right wing and blocked the strike while attempting a stab at Donovan. Donovan grabbed Jason's arm and spun him around once before he slammed him into the floor. He then Jumpped backward and started to chant. Jason grunted as he got up. He saw Donovan chanting and started to rush towards him. Donovan's beads around him seprated and encircled Jason.

"What the!?" Jason exclaimed before being zapped by 100,000 volts of electricity.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jason screamed. The ground below him exploded and sent Jason crashlanding beside Morrigan.

Jason groaned as he struggled to get up on his feet. "I can see why he's closest to defeating Pyron." Jason muttered before he saw Morrigan to his left.

He then looked toward Donovan and saw he was chanting but the beads were still on him. Jason looked around and felt a sudden burst of wind coming down. Without thinking, Jason grabbed Morrigan and dove toward Donovan as the attack missed him barely. Jason looked behind and saw a foot the size of a car standing where Jason and Morrigan was.

"You are serious about killing us." Jason muttered as he got back up to his feet.

Donovan said nothing as he rushed in toward Jason.

"Cosmic Blast!" Jason yelled as he thrust his left hand, firing a energy beam at Donovan.

Donovan easily dodge the blast and started to throw punches and kicks. His floating sword also helped him by slashing at Jason. Jason was forced to morph his left hand into another sword just to fend off the attacks and counter attacks. This barrage lasted a few seconds before Donovan started to over power Jason, pushing him backward.

Jason's feet then bushed against Morrigan.

"Shoot." Jason grunted as he got even more tired from defending.

"Die darkstalker!" Donovan yelled as his sword suddenly thrusted in at Jason. The sword pierced through Jason's defense and stabbed him.

Morrigan groaned as she woke up and felt something warm. She then realized at it was someone's blood. She looked up and saw Donovan's sword sticking out of Jason's back.

Everyone also heard the door open. Donovan looked and saw Felicia running out.

"Jason!" Morrigan and Felicia exclaimed looking horrified as the sick sound of sword pulling out of flesh was heard. Jason kneeled down on the ground.

"Now I can see why he almost killed Pyron." Jason muttered as he fell backwards, landing on Morrigan's lap.

"Jason!" Felicia said as she ran over to Morrigan.

"You two will join him next." Donovan said as his sword raised again.

In Jason's mind, someone spoke to him.

'Jason...Jason.'

'Yes mom?'

'You always had to look out for yourself ever since your birth. Now it's my turn to look out for you.'

'What do you mean?'

Felicia and Morrigan turnned to look at Donovan when a sudden glow eurpted. Felicia and Morrigan looked as saw that the soul of Jason's mom rising. It went into Jason's mouth and died. Just then, Jason's body glowed sapphire as his appearance changed. His right wing grew large and encased them as the sword bounced off of the wing sending Donovan backwards. The wound sealed and closed up. Just then, the glow lifted Jason up. His clothing changed into a blue sleeveless t-shirt which bore Mercury's sign, black pants. His hair grew blue streaks. Finally, Jason opened his eyes which turned icy blue. The glow died and Jason landed infront of them.

"Jason?" Felicia whispered as she saw the sudden change. Morrigan got up and flanked Jason's right.

"Stay back." Jason muttered as he walked up to Donovan.

Donovan unleashed his lighting bead strike at Jason. It hit full on Jason, but Jason shrugged it off. Jason then raised a finger at Donovan and Anita. Suddenly, water encased both of them.

"Tidal smash." Jason said as he flicked his finger up. The sphere shot upwards. Jason's right wing glowwed and fired two energy beam. It raced toward the sphere and it exploded sending Donovan and Anita into the distance. The water encasing them rained down on them and put out the fire.

"Jason?" Morrigan said as she walked over to him. Felicia also walked over to him.

"Let's get back to your castle Morrigan." Jason replied.

Morrigan and Felicia nodded. Morrigan took off first while Felicia turnned into a cat and leapt into Jason's arms. With that, Jason took off into the sky flying just as well with one wing. The only thing on his mind was what his mom said.

'Now it's my turn to look out for you.'

Felicia: Jason?

Jason snores on.

Morrigan: Come on now. You can't expect to use the Final Fantasy 7 one wing angel idea and pass it off?

Jason stills snores on.

Lilith: Hey Morrigan, some feds want to see Jason.

Jason: bolts awake. Ok, the Final Fantasy one wing is their idea ok?!

Lilith: Go over to them before they knock you senseless.

Jason: gets up and walks to feds

Morrigan: I hope he learned his lesson.

Felicia: I doubt it. Next Sands of time. 


	7. Sands of Time

jason: I hate these late nighters.

Lilith: come on. It would of been worse.

Jedah: I really don't see how this can be worse. points to Jason hanging tied upside down.

Jason: how did I even let you talk me into this Lilith.

Lilith: It's my charm.

Jedah: I'll say the disclaimer. Jason don't own the Darkstalker series.

Jason: let's get to sands of time before the blood settles in my head.

Within third minutes of the attack from Donovan, the trio finds themselves looking at Morrigan's castle and city.

"Hey Jason." Morrigan called out.

Jason ingored her.

"Jason?" Morrigan called again.

"Jason, Morrigan is talking to you." Felicia said.

"Oh...ummm..." Jason muttered snapping out of his daze.

"What's with you?" Morrigan said.

"I was just thinking. Why did my appearance change and my strength grew when I ate my mom's soul?" Jason asked as he and Morrigan started their descent.

"You didn't eat the soul. It flew into you and kinda turnned you." Felicia replied.

Jason dazed off for a bit as he and Morrigan landed on the castle lot. Felicia morphed back into a cat girl and looked around.

"Hey there." two voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Hsien-ko and Lilith walking out of the castle.

"Hey Morrigan, Felicia, Jas..." Hsien-ko muttered.

"What happened to you Jason?" Lilith asked.

"I wouldn't have any idea. But the wing is something else. It got burnned off." Jason answered.

Lilith winced. She knew how painful it was just to block attacks with her wings. Burnning it off was one step away to sucidal.

"Oh well, I'm crashing on the roof tonight." jason said.

Jason quickly flew to the rooftop and landed there.

Jason stood there watching the night fall and soon the city was blanketed in darkness.

The door flew open behind Jason and Felicia walked in. She stood next to Jason.

"Jason, are you ok?" Felicia asked.

Jason turnned to Felicia and looked at her.

"I don't know. I don't know my orgins or who my parents were. I want to know those stuff." Jason said.

"I don't know alot about my past either. All I know is that I was born in Nevada." Felicia said.

"But you do know your birth date. That's something." Jason muttered.

"Maybe I can help." A voice said.

Jason and Felicia turnned around and saw a mummy. He wore cermonial clothings of the dead.

"Woh. Who knew mummies are alive in Makai." Jason said as he walked up to the mummy.

"I am Anakaris, a pharaoh of Egypt." Anakaris said.

"You said you could help me?" Jason asked.

Anakaris nodded.

"Can you tell Jason about his past?" Felicia asked.

"And what do you want to know about your past?" Anakaris asked.

"Two things, who was my mom and how did I become an incubus?" Jason said.

Anakaris then looked at the ceiling and raised his hands. The surrounding area blackened and a scene appeared.

The surrounding was not familiar to Jason. It was like the whole world was submerged. Suddenly a lady walked into the scene She had blue eyes and black hair to match her tan body.

"Who's that?" Felicia asked.

"That's your mom, Kairi." Anakaris said.

"That's ma?" Jason asked.

"Yes. But fate turnned against her when her town was attacked by humans." Anakaris said.

The Scene changed to the sound of warcries and screams of terror. Five humans surrounded Kairi, who was up against the wall.

"Let's sell this girl over to a zoo, where beings like her belongs." One man said.

The middle man smiled as he took out a sword. Quick as a flash, he sliced through the four other men,

"You traitor!" The group yelled as they fell dead.

"You should be ok, miss." the man said.

"How are you able to avoid the Sucubbus' charm?" Kairi asked.

"Those people relied on amulets. They don't last long. I rely on myself." the man said.

"But why are you helping me, a Darkstalker?" Kairi asked.

"Let's just say that Darkstalkers are human in their own ways." the man answered.

"Who was the man?" Felicia asked.

"That is Jason's Father. Kiaser." Anakaris said.

"What happened to them?" Jason asked.

The scene changed to a ruin. Kiaser and Kairi where standing in front of the ruins. Kairi was holding an incubus baby in her arms.

"We have to hurry. We will not be able to survive the destruction of the planet." Kiaser said as he ran into the ruins with Kairi behind her. They went into the ruins and saw a symbol on the ground.

"These symbols will open a portal to the human world. But this ritual will kill both of us. One of us will be melded with our son while the other will be opening the portal." Kairi said.

"Ok. Have you named our child yet?" Kasier asked.

"Yes. His name is Jason. He will heal the wounds that both humans and Darkstalkers has created." Kairi answered.

Kasier smiled as Kairi laid the baby in the middle of the circle. Soon, they both started to chant. As they chanted, blue souls ejected from Kairi and Kasier. Kasier's soul entered Jason while Kairi's body vanished. In the middle of the circle, a portal opened and sucked Jason into the human world.

"That was 3,000 years ago." Anakaris said as the scene disappeared.

"What! You mean I'm 3,018 years old?!" Jason exclaimed.

"You can't be. You are just about 18 years old at best." Felicia said.

"So the legend started 3,000 years ago when I went to the the human world." Jason guessed.

"Where can I find Pyron?" Jason asked.

"He is out in the dead forest." Anakaris answered.

"Ok. Let's head there then tommorrow." Jason said.

"By your leave then." Anakaris said as he left the rooftop.

"You should get some rest Felicia." Jason said as he turnned to look at the city again.

"Ok. Jason." Felicia called.

"Yes?" Jason replied as he turnned around. Jason turnned right into Felicia's kiss. After a brief shock, they both gave in deeper into the kiss.

Jedah: Kinda short for you Jason.

jason: You think?

Lilith: I can make it longer.

Jason: and what, put you and Jedah on a date in the story... I'll take my chances.

Jedah: Oh well.

Jason: Next chapter, The House of the Dead. 


	8. The House of the Dead

Hsien-ko: where's jason?

Lilith: he's on his playstation 2. He can't beat Xemnas.

Hsien-ko: Oh well, he has to take a break once in a while.

Lilith: yeah. Anyways Jason don't own Darkstalers.

Hsien-ko: Let's get to the House of The Dead.

The next day greeted Jason by a rainstorm. everyone was waiting outside in the rain.

"Jason, where's our next distination?" Morrigan grumbled, not too happy about the rain.

"It's in the Dead Forest north from here." Jason answered.

Felicia and Hsien-ko exited the castle and went to Jason.

"Are we ready?" Hsien-ko asked.

"Of course we are ready." Felicia said.

Jason nodded as he started to walk to the north side of the city.

Once outside of the city, everyone made their way northward. It took five days since Hsien-ko refused to go into the air and Morrigan refused to let Hsien-ko on her back at all. Soon the forest loomed out from the distance.

"What's that forest?" Jason asked.

"That's the Dead Forest." Morrigan answered.

"So this is the dead forest. Not so deadly to me." Jason quiped.

"Not now. Just wait till nightfall. I heard stories that zombies attack the people in the forest." Morrigan said.

"Zombies don't exist." Jason scoffed as he walked into the forest with Felicia following.

Hsien-ko looked at Morrigan, who shrugged before entering the forest.

"Anyone know where to go?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure." Felicia said looking around.

The skies started to glow red and soon enough it started to grow dark.

"Let's get moving." Hsien-ko said.

A sudden rustle in the bushes alerted everyone in the party. Jason instantly morphed both hands into a sword as he went over to the bush. S sudden groan came as a figure came out of the bushes.

"What the?" Jason muttered as he tried to get a closer look. A sudden smell of rotting flesh reached everyone.

"Jason! Zombie!" Hsien-ko yelled as she pulled out a sword.

Morrigan and Felicia prepared for battle as Jason hacked the zombie's head off. He went back to the group and looked around. More bushes rustled and suddenly, hordes of zombies rushed towards them.

"You got to be kidding me." Jason said as he morphed his right hand back to a hand.

His right wing glowwed with his right hand.

"Let's go! Cosmic blast!" Jason yelled as he fired energy beams from his right wing and hand toward the incoming zombies as he moved backward.

Felicia, Hsien-ko, and Morrigan took the hint and started to run deeper into the forest. The party ran deeper into the forest, panicing until they reached a clearing. In that clearing stood a house that has been through a hurricane .

"In there!" Felicia pointed out as she ran to the house.

Hsien-ko followed Felicia with Morrigan in the air firing Soul fist at any zombies that moved. Jason was in the rear blasting each zombie that passed by. Eventually everyone reached the door of the house.

"Open the door!" Jason barked as he morphed his left hand back into a hand and restarted the Cosmic blasting surge.

Felicia tried to open the door, but to no avail.

"The door's locked.!" Felicia replied.

"Of all the bad places to be." Hsien-ko muttered as she swiped her sword at the closest zombie.

Suddenly the door opened.

Hsien-ko went in first with Felicia following.

"Is it clear?" Jason groaned while Morrigan landed behind him.

"It is." Hsien-ko answered.

Morrigan entered the house and finally Jason entered the house after dispatching three more zombies. Felicia slammed the door and locked it tight. Everyone collaped on the ground, panting.

"Geez. Where are they coming from?" Jason asked.

"I know only one zombie." Morrigan said.

"You don't mean..." Hsien-ko groaned as she sank to her floor.

"Lord Raptor." Felicia said.

"What's so bad about him?" Jason asked looking at the three girls.

"I rather not say." Hsien-ko answered blushing.

"Anyways, let's sleep here for the night." Felicia said.

"Yeah. I'm bushed. But first, let's get this place fortified." Morrigan said.

Everyone nodded as they went off in different directions. Within ten minutes every single crack in the house was reinforced. They gathered up in the dining room.

"Everything set?" Felicia asked.

"Every tiny hole down to a pin needle's hole is sealed." Jason answered.

Suddenly some rock music was heard.

"Hey. Who's playing at this hour?" Morrigan asked.

"It's him." Hsien-ko said looking grim.

"Who...Lord Raptor?" Jason asked.

"He's a zombie. His true name is Zabel." Morrigan answered.

"He must be controlling the zombies." Felicia said with the sudden idea.

"Let's find him quickly. We'll split into two groups." Jason said.

"Ok then. I'll go with Morrigan while you and Jason group up. We got the higher levels while you guys got the lower levels." Hsien-ko said.

Everyone nodded and broke off into their group. The last time Jason and Felicia saw Morrigan and Hsien-ko was when they reached the stairway. They nodded to each other and soon enough Hsien-ko and Morrigan walked up the steps.

"Let's get going Felicia." Jason muttered as he walked toward the kitchen. Felicia followed as they passed by the Dining room. that's when see saw a few albums.

"Hey Jason, take a look at this." Felicia said as she picked up the albums.

Jason looked over Felicia's shoulders as she held the ablums.

"Hey, those albums are famous." Jason said.

"Really?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah. One of them I remember by name. It's called Devil. I remember part of a song called Sacrifice. I never heard it full ...but..." Jason said stopping at what he just said.

"You mean he revivied by this song!?" Felicia asked.

"I think or it's the other way around." Jason muttered as he entered the kitchen.

Felicia followed him. The kitchen has long been repaired as the pair entered it. The scent of rotting flesh also entered their nose.

"Something smells bad." Felicia muttered.

"Who knows where it's coming from." Jason said as he leaned on a table.

The table suddenly shifted as Jason leaned on it as the floor below the table opened.

"Now we are getting somewhere." Jason said as he pushed the table aside.

Jason lead the way down the stairs as Felicia followed. The stairways ended at an underground lake with an island in the middle. Some lightings was installed on the various walls and some even in the water.

"Where is this place?" Jason asked.

A sudden laugh confirmed Jason's question.

"Welcome kid. I'll be glad to play for your death." A voice rang out.

The pair looked around and the island when Felicia saw Zabel.

"On the island!" Felicia pointed out.

Jason looked at where Felicia pointed out and saw Zabel there.

"Are you the one who siced the Zombies on us?!" Jason demanded.

"You'll never know. You want to hear my favorite song. It's 'Sacrifice'." Zabel said as he prepared his guitar he had with him.

"No!" Jason yelled as he flew into the air.

He was half way over to Zabel when something slammed into his stoumach, knocking the wind out of him.

"What the?" Jason groaned as he flew lower. He then saw the water and some fish in it.

"Zombie fish. That's cheap." Jason grumbled.

"Nothing is cheap whe you are working for Lord Pyron." Zabel said.

"Pyron!" Felicia exclaimed.

"That's it Zabel. You're going down! Cosmic Blast!" Jason yelled as he fired 3 burst of energy beam from his right hand.

zabel dogded the attack and struck back with the zombie fish. Jason dodged the fishes and landed on the island, morphing his left hand into a sword. Zabel lifted his guitar and swung it at Jason's head. Jason blocked it with his wing when he felt an odd vibration from the guitar.

"What the!!! Is that a Chainsaw!?" Jason asked.

"What's wrong? Don't like being teared into ribbions?" Zabel quiped as he swung the chainsaw guitar at Jason.

"Jason!" Three voices called out.

Zabel and Jason stopped (with the chainsaw inches above Jason) and looked over to the voices.

Hsien-ko and Felicia were floating over to them while Morrigan flew to them. They made it to the island and prepared to fight Zabel.

Zabel instantly saw Hsien-ko and ran over to her. He pulled out some roses from who knows where and offered them to Hsien-ko.

"Hsien-ko, I knew you would come back to me." Zabel said.

"In your dreams." Hsien-ko said as she knocked away the roses.

"You hate roses? How about a song? Hsien-ko, my love..." Zabel said as he started to sing.

"No!" Hsien-ko yelled as she pulled out a gong.

She slammed it in zabel's face, which sent him into the water. Hsien-ko started to toss heavy wieght stuff on where Zabel fell into the water like a 100 pound wieght, a large spike ball, and 20 smaller but heavy metal spike balls.

"Yikes." Felicia and Jason said as they saw what Hsien-ko placed to put Zabel in his grave.

The island glowwed a bit as some runes in the ground started to flash.

"What's this?" Morrigan asked looking at the Runes.

"Something of Pyron?" Felicia asked.

As soon as Felicia said, 'Pyron' the Runes glowwed brighter. It gave off a sudden power discharge and a portal opened.

"It looks like we found our way in." Hsien-ko said.

"No turnning back now." Jason smiled.

Everyone nodded as each one of them stepped into the portal.

Hsien-ko: He's still on the game?

Lilith: Nah. He went to sleep.

Hsien-ko: I hope so.

jason: What about me sleeping?

Hsien-ko and Lilith: Jason!

Jason: I'm ok. I'm not tired.

Lilith: Well then, can you do me one favor?

Jason: pales I'm suddenly very tired...Night runs to his bedroom.

Hsien-ko: What were you going to ask him?

Lilith is the next chapter was 'Clash'. 


	9. Clash

Morrigan: Getting close to the end right Jason?

Jason: I guess.

Felicia: What's going to happen after the fanfic is finished?

jason: flash a pair of tickets I'm taking a vacation.

Felicia: Why the extra ticket?

Morrigan: He lost a bet to Lilith.

Jason: Morrigan!!

Felicia: What bet?

Jason: AHHHH... I don't own Darkstalker! Now get to Clash!!

Morrigan: Well...

The portal openned to let Jason and the party out at an old castle. The faded look on the walls shown aging beyond reason.

"This is where Pyron is?" Jason asked.

"I guess." Morrigan answered looking around.

Hsien-ko suddenly tensed up.

"Hang on. Hear that?" Hsien-ko asked.

Everyone stopped talking and listened. Faintly, the sound of battle was heard by an explosion.

"Someone's here!" Jason said.

"Ok, Let's help the person out!" Felcia said.

Everyone nodded and ran toward the source of the noise. They soon reached an open square with craters the size of basketballs there. Everyone scanned the grounds to find the mysterious combatants.

"Hsien-ko, are you sure you heard right?" Morrigan asked lookeding at Hsien-ko.

A sudden blast and a crash answered Morrigan's question.

Everyone looked at the newly created crater.

"Oh no! It's Donovan!" Jason exclaimed backing up.

True to his words, Donovan came out of the crater pissed.

"You?" Donovan said looking at Jason and the group behind him.

"Ah. So we meet again Jason." Another voice said.

Everyone looked up and saw Demitri floating down and landed on the ground.

"Demitri!" Felicia exclaimed.

Demitri looked over to Jason and his group, then over to Donovan.

"I guess I'll kil you first." Demitri said pointing a hand at Jason.

Jason braced himself for an attack when Hsien-ko and Morrigan went infront of him.

"Jason, get Donovan and go ahead." Hsien-ko said.

"I can't leave you behind!" Jason yelled.

"Jason, everyone in Makai has their hopes ridding on you. Don't let them down. Remember, Makai is destoried if Pyron still lives." Morrigan said.

Jason looked at Morrigan, then to Hsien-ko. Growling to himself, He and Felicia ran over to Donovan and siezed him. They dragged him into the nearest building.

"Ready Morrigan?" Hsien-ko asked preparing to attack.

"Let's get him." Morrigan replied doing the same.

"You'll regret those words!!!" Demitri yelled as he launched his attack at the two girls, who also unleashed their attacks.

Behind them, Jason, Felicia, and Donovan heard the clash of battle behind them. Jason turnned around and started to head back when Felicia blocked his path.

"Jason..." Felicia said sadly.

"I can't let them fight alone." Jason muttered.

"I know, but this is their battle. We can't interfere." Felicia said.

"Still, it goes against my nature to leave them." Jason said.

"That will get you killed sooner or later." Donovan said as he stood up, using the wall as a support. His Dhylec sword set firmly in his hand as he pointed it to Jason.

"What do you mean?!" Jason barked.

"Jason, those two chose to fight Demitri so you have energy to fight Pyron. They are willing to die so that Makai is safe. Are you telling me you want their sacrifice to go to waste?!" Donovan growled.

"I don't care about sacrifices! They're my friends!" Jason yelled.

Donovan started to chant as his beads rose above him. The beads spun faster and lighting erupted from it, slamming into the doorway where Felicia is.

"Felicia!" Jason yelled as he grabbed her hand.

Felicia ran into Jason as the ceiling sealed the only exit to Morrigan and Hsien-ko.

"Move forward and end the nightmare that everyone is living in even though I personally want them gone." Donovan said as he turnned around. He started to walk up the stairs while the beads reformed around him.

"He hates DarkStalker, but helps them in the end." Jason said as he released Felicia from his grip.

Felicia blushed as she saw Jason following Donovan. She followed Jason as the trio went through the castle. The next location that they came out was the treasure room.

"Whoa. I guess that the rumor of treasures is true." Felicia said.

"Look sharp. He's here." Donovan said as he walked forward.

Felicia followed Donovan while Jason looked around.

"I'm sure Pyron won't mind a few missing jews." Jason said as he grabbed a light blue ring.

Jason felt something wierd. It was like he was being sucked out of his time.

"Jason!" Felicia called out running over to Jason.

Donovan grabbed Felicia and muttered, "We have our own problem to worry about."

Felicia saw a ball of fire and it morphed into a human shape.

"Pyron." Donovan said.

"I have no business with either of you. My business is with Jason." Pyron muttered as he swung his arm.

A sudden burst of first knocked Donovan and Felicia into a pile of gold.

"Now, Jason. Let's place a wager in this battle." Pyron said walking over to him.

"I have no interest in gambling!" Jason yelled.

"I don't think you have a choice." Pyron said as he snapped his fingers.

Two more portals opened below Donovan and Felicia. The pair started to slowly enter the portal.

"What are you doing!?" Jason roared.

"The very portal you see and are in leads to limbo. There no one can survive there unless their ancestory is not of this planet." Pyron said.

"That means..." Jason started.

"Our battle will start and end there." Pyron said as the portal behind Jason swallowed him and Pyron.

The field that Jason saw was pure white.

"Is this the Limbo?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Prepare to die along with the rest of Makai!" Pyron yelled.

Jason morphed both hands into swords and smiled.

"Let your actions do the talking." Jason said.

The pair looked at the other and at the same time struck.

Felicia: Why did you stop at the fight?

Jason: The fight itself is a long one. I plan to make it the best one.

Morrigan: Oh well, make it good.

Felicia: And what bet did Jason lose?

Morrigan: He lost the bet that he can beat his friend in a fight.

Jason: I also most had him and Lilith played a dirty trick.

Felicia: Oh well.

Morrigan: Next chapter, Final strike part 1 


	10. Final Strike part 1

Jason: Hey Felicia.

Felicia: What's up Jason?

Jason: What do you think is the best part of this fanfiction?

Felicia: That's easy. It's the part where I kiss you.

Jason: Well...umm...

Felicia: Just kidding. I more liked the part where I forced the soul into your mouth.

Jason: Gee, thanks for that endorsement. Anyways, I don't own the Darkstalkers. This is the Final Strike. Part 1

Jason swung his sword hands downward attempting to cleave Pyron in half. That plan was shattered when Pyron suddenly turn his body into spikes and fired them forward. Jason blocked the oncoming spikes with his right wing.

"Cosmic Blast!" Jason yelled as he fired two energy beams from his hands.

Pyron countered this by dodging the attack while firing two fireballs at Jason. Both fireballs connected and exploded, sending Jason backward a good ten feet.

"That didn't hurt a bit." Jason grunted.

"Let's see how long you can withstand my onslaught then." Pyron said as he charged in for the attack.

Outside of Limbo, Felicia stirred.

"Ouch. What happened?" Felicia muttered.

Beside her, Donovan stirred.

"Where's Pyron?!" Donovan barked.

"I don't know. Where's Jason?" Felicia asked.

"Below you!" Donovan barked.

Felicia looked at her feet and saw a portal slowly working it's way up from her shins.

"My legs!" Felicia exclaimed struggling to move from the portal, but failed.

"What's this?!" Donovan exclaimed.

Just then, some jewels shifted as a little girl walked around it.

"Anita!" Donovan yelled.

Anita looked once to Donovan and Felicia and the portal as she closed her eyes. Below Felicia and Donovan, the portal started to go down.

Inside Limbo, the sound of battle was heard as Jason and Pyron backed away from the other due to the force of the clash.

Jason was bleeding slowly, but lightly. Pyron, though, showed no damage.

"You have survived well in this struggle. But I promise that you will die and nothing will help you in this. So just give up and die. Your friends are dying by Demitri while that catgirl and buddist are being eaten away by the portal. You have nothing to fight for. Just give up and die!" Pyron yelled as Pryon then took the form of Jason.

"I don't care what you say. But don't you copy me now!" Jason yelled as they rushed again.

They clashed with both swords and wings blocked. Jason then morphed his right hand into a foot long staff, which slammed into Pyron. The force sent Pyron backward three feet before looking at Jason.

"Impressive. You have better control of your attacks then even your mom." Pyron said.

"What?" Jason said as he stared at Pyron.

"Ah, so you don't know. But it figures since your parent's memory refuse to show you who destroied your home planet." Pyron mocked.

"You mean...you did that?!" Jason yelled with fury.

"It was so easy. I just..." Pyron started to speak when Jason launched himself at Pyron as he morphed his right hand back to a sword.

Pyron was expecting this. He turnned into a firey pillar and envelope Jason. The Fire tornado spun Jason around while burning him until it released him. Jason flew backwards and slammed hard on the ground.

"I'll make sure you die!" Jason spat.

Outside of limbo, Felicia and Donovan struggled to get out of the portal with Anita's help.

A few footsteps were heard and Hsien-ko and Morrigan appeared.

"Felicia, Donovan!" Morrigan called.

"Morrigan, Hsien-ko! You beat Demitri?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah." Hsien-ko answered.

"Help us out then." Donovan said.

Hsien-ko unleashed a chain from inside her sleeves and ensnared Donovan. With a giant tug, Hsien-ko pulled Donovan out of the portal. Morrigan flew above Felicia and grabbed her hand. Felicia, on instinct, turnned into a cat as Morrigan pulled her away from the portal.

Morrigan landed and place Felicia on the floor.

"Where's Jason?" Morrigan asked.

"Last thing I remember is that Pyron appeared infront of us and sent us into the pile of gold here." Felicia answered.

The battle was turnning against Jason with every attack that Pyron launched.

"Shoot. This can't be happening." Jason muttered panting.

"It looked like you won't be able to hold out any longer. Let me tell you one last secret." Pyron said as he rushed forward.

"Asteriod Slam!" Jason yelled.

Pyron ran right into 100 stabs at his body by Jason's attack. He quickly pulled back and stared at where Jason stabbed him.

"Keep your secerts! I don't need them!" Jason yelled.

Pyron stared at Jason.

"I admire your courage. But as you can see, physical attacks don't faze me." Pyron muttered.

"I just slammed 100 stabs in you and that didn't hurt?!" Jason exclaimed.

Pyron glowwed red and the area that Jason stabbed Pyron regenerated.

"Great. Just great. Anything else you failed to tell me?" Jason asked mockingly.

"Yes. This!" Pyron yelled as he openned a portal behind Jason.

He then fired two fireball at Jason. It made contact and blasted Jason right out of Limbo.

A portal opened infront of Felicia and the others. They then saw Jason flying out of the portal and landing in a pile of gold nearby.

"Jason!" Felicia called.

Jason groaned as he got up from the gold pile as Pyron exited the portal.

"Oh Jason. Pitiful, Pitiful boy. I'll be sure that your friends witness your death." Pyron muttered as he walked closer to Jason.

Jason: That's Part one of the battle.

Felicia: I think the battle itself is going to be good. The last part anyways.

Jason: thanks...I guess.

Felicia: So after the next chapter, this is it right?

Jason: Yup. It'll be over. Until then, look out for the Final Strike Part 2. 


End file.
